


Good Form

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Canon - Anime, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, Touchy-Feely, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. There was something about the soldier of Pluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Form

_The soldier of Pluto…_

_Setsuna…_

Minako knew that Sailor Pluto was powerful, and the Outer Soldiers had aligned with the other Inner Soldiers countless times, yet they still kept to themselves, Setsuna especially.

And yet…there was something about Setsuna, Minako thought, something wild, something contained; savage, even.

She was perfectly calm and polite, but still, Minako couldn’t help feeling that Pluto could turn at any moment, take out the entire team, both the Outer and Inner Soldiers, and walk away without a passing glance.

"Was there something you wanted?" Setsuna asked.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You were staring at me." The soldier of Pluto smiled, a bit smugly, as if she knew exactly what Minako was thinking.

"Oh," The soldier of Venus felt her face turn hot and she looked down bashfully. "I-I'm sorry."

Setsuna the stood, walking over to Minako's table, seating herself on the edge, extending her legs and crossing them at the ankle, her arms folded.

The woman was presumption incarnate, Minako mused, but somehow it was impossible to dislike her.

She had that in common with the other Outer Soldiers, at least, and the thought made the soldier of Venus suddenly sit up straight, gathering herself.

She then looked at Setsuna, her face clear.

"We will be working together," Setsuna inquired, eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Minako answered immediately.

Setsuna didn’t reply, but she reached out, briefly touching Minako's shoulder, fingertips skating through the ends of her blonde hair, nimble yet shockingly intimate, and Minako felt herself flinch. She shifted away, careful to keep her movements controlled, making the effort to not lose Setsuna’s piercing gaze.

"I do not want for things to be uncomfortable between us," The soldier of Pluto inferred, her tone more conciliatory.

"And why would they be?" Minako raised her chin, challenging, and her tone a bit haughty.

"Why indeed?" Setsuna let out a chuckle, short and sharp, heading back to her own table.

She sat down, nodding to herself. "I am looking forward to working with you, Sailor Venus," she responded, as if something had been established, like Minako had just passed a test of some kind.

"Right," Minako replied, smiling a bit. "Me too."


End file.
